Profile: Alex
by LoveIsARiskyThing
Summary: Alex slowly crept to the empty barn. He was pretty angry when he found out that a man was selling drugs at his school. At least it wasn't Brooklands, no he moved after all the things that happened with MI6. He was now living with Sabrina and her parents. He still had his strong sense for justice, that's the reason why he followed the bulky man to this old barn. No slash.
1. The Barn

_A/N: Thank you for showing interst in this story. I will not follow the story line from criminal minds and this will take place after teh series of Alex rider. I do not own any rights to Criminal Minds or Alex rider. These belong to their respective owners and writers. This is simply my own fantasy about what could happen if you put them together. _  
_Also english isn't my first language and it has been a while sinds i had any lessons in it. So please report any mistakes to me and i will correct them._

Alex slowly crept to the empty barn. He was pretty angry when he found out that a man was selling drugs at his school. At least it wasn't Brooklands, no he moved after all the things that happened with MI6. He was now living with Sabrina and her parents. He still had his strong sense for justice, that's the reason why he followed the bulky man to this old barn. He was now at the entrance and could hear the man speaking to somebody. "You're dead! You are dead. How can you be alive. Now they are going to get me!" the man spoke with confusion clear in his voice. Alex heard a softer voice trying to reason with him. "I don't know you, so please just let me go". Alex couldn't get a clear vision on the other guy. He heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and after that he heard a crash. He could now see both of the man. The bulky man was pointing a gun to the other man's face. "You have to die" said the bulky man. Alex knew the man was going to kill the other guy so he had to act quickly. He drew his own gun, a Walther P99. The secondary gun for the SAS, easily concealed by a ankle pouch. With his instinctive shooting he hit the man in his arm before he could shoot the other guy. After that Alex quickly ran towards both of them and shoved the other man's gun away from him. The man was rolling on the floor while holding his arm. Alex grabbed the keys from the handcuffs that secured the other man's wrists to the chair he was sitting on. After that he put the handcuff on the other mans uninjured arm and to a steel pipe that was in the barn. Alex walked to the other man and started to examine a shallow cut on his fore head. "Who are you?" asked the other man. Alex looked at the other man's face. He noticed that he had slightly long brown hair and was wearing button- down shirt with a vest. The man was avoiding looking him in the eyes. "I'm Alex, are you alright? Feeling nauseated, dizzy or disorientated?". The man stared at him in slight confusion "I'm aright my head is hurting a little bit and I'm experiencing a slight dizzy sensation. I'm Dr. Reid and thank you for taking that man down, even though I think you a little bit to young to carry a gun." Alex shrugged and stood; he walked to the other man and grabbed his belt. He fastened the belt a couple of inches above the wound and secured it tightly. "That should stop most of the bleeding but I would suggest calling a ambulance, I don't own a cell phone." Said Alex while putting pressure on the wound. "Ah, yes of course." The man grabbed his phone and spoke with some people on the other side. After a couple of silent minutes Alex could hear sirens closing in. He put his gun back into his ankle pouch and was about to walk away. "Where are you going?" Alex looked back a saw a confused looking doctor. Alex simply waved and ran into the cornfield surrounding the old barn.

Dr. Spencer Reid was still staring after the boy, even though he couldn't be spotted anymore. He snapped out of it when his team arrived with paramedics. One of them came over to him while two others ran over to the now unconscious man secured to the pipe. Aron Hotchner, his unit chief asked "What happened Spencer?" Dr Reid explained everything that occurred to him from the moment that he was taking his groceries home and was kidnapped till the disappearing from the kid. "What did the kid look like?" asked Hotchner. "He was tall, slim build, blond, blue eyes and there was something weird about him." Said Dr. Read while trying to put his finger on what that weird thing was. "His actions were very controlled and calm. He did not panic and almost looked like he knew what he was doing. It seemed like he had experience with taking man down. He also had some first aid lessons because he treated that guy over there and was checking if my head injury was anything serious. He was also carrying a weapon secured around his ankle. He took the man down with it. He also said his name was Alex." The team took all of the evidence from the place and returned to base.

Alex slowed down to a brisk walk. He ran for about fifteen minutes. His breath was still slightly faster than normal but, Alex kept up with his training. Even though he had quit MI6. He walked to the front door and unlocked it with a key. "I'm home!" Alex yelled. Mrs. Pleasure came out of the kitchen and smiled while saying "Welcome back Alex, I'm just preparing dinner". Alex took his shoes off and left them by the entrance. "Do you need help Mrs. Pleasure?" "Oh if you could keep an eye on the stove". Said Mrs. Pleasure while mixing all kinds of spices together. Alex grabbed his history book and stirred in the food while reading his homework.


	2. Dear old Joe

A couple of weeks passed and nothing happened. Only Alex still had this strange feeling that something big was going to happen. He wasn't looking were he was going and slammed into somebody. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Alex said while he looked up to the person he slammed into. "Hey! Your that kid that helped me." Alex thought about running but decided against it. "What are you talking about? I've never met you before." Alex said while putting on a confused face. "Yes we did. I have a eidetic memory so I'm sure it is you Alex" said Dr. Reid. "Reid who is that kid?" asked a dark man behind the doctor. "This was the kid that shot the man at that old barn." Alex was preparing his body to run. His body tensed and he shifted his weight to the ball of this feet. Alex turned around and sprinted as fast as he could. He heard the men behind him trying to keep up and shouting at him to stop. He ran into an ally and saw a fence blocking his was. It had barbed wire on top. He halted for a moment but sprang in action when he heard the men enter the ally. He ran to the wall of the ally and used it to enhance his jump. He grabbed the top of the fence ignoring the burning sensation of pain when his hands were cut open from the barbed wire. He heaved himself on top of the fence and jump off on the other side. Cushioning his landing with a judo roll. He ran out of the ally only to almost get crushed underneath a car. The car slammed to a stop and more people pilled out. A middle aged man with dark hair grabbed his arm and tried to throw him to the ground. Alex lashed out with his free arm and shot into a defensive position. A blond woman drew her gun and gave him the command to put his hands up in the air. Dr. Reid and the dark man also entered the scene. "Kid, we still have got a couple of questions for you so you're going to have to come with us." Alex said nothing and just put a blank face on while was handcuffed and pushed inside of the car.  
After a couple of minutes they arrived at their headquarters. He was lead inside of a boring room with just a table and two chairs; also a very large mirror was visible on the side. Alex knew it was not a mirror but a one way window. The only people inside the room were Alex, Dr. Reid and the dark man. Dr. Reid was the first person who spoke. "I'm sorry we had to take you in Alex, but we need you in our investigation and we can't let a minor carry a gun." Alex sighed and said "I've got a license to carry a gun. I may have one on me at all times". "And why is that Alex?" asked the other man. "I don't really feel like answering to somebody I don't know. Isn't it common courtesy to first introduce yourself?" The man sighed "I'm Derek Morgan, now answer my question. "I can't." was Alex short reply. "You don't have the clearance; if I could make a phone call this whole mess would be cleared".  
"Fine but you have to put it on speaker and it will be recorded. Alex simply nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. He entered the number he needed. After a few rings somebody answered. "Who is this and how did you get this number!". Alex had to hold in a laugh "Really Joe do you always answer your phone like that?" There was a short silence. "Alex is that really you, I haven't heard from you in ages." "Well Joe I'm kind of in some trouble right now. I'm in some kind of police office…" Alex turned himself to Dr. Reid. "What is this place actually?" Dr. Reid answered "This is the headquarters from the behavior analysis unit from the FBI. "What did you do this time Alex?" was Joe's reply. "I didn't do anything, I just saved a guy." Alex said in some fake offence. "Who are you sir, who is this boy and why is he licensed to carry a gun?" Derek Morgan decided to speed up his conversation. "I am Joe Byrne, head of CIA and that information is classified. I will come down personally to sort out this mess. Alex don't say anything and I will be there in two hours" after that Joe hung up. Alex sighed and started to think up a way to keep himself entertained while waiting. Derek Morgan stood there with his mouth hanging open. Dr. Reid decided to break the silence after a couple of minutes. "Uhm, Alex can I get you something to drink?" "Yes please, If I could have a cup of coffee? " Dr. Reid walked out of the room and Alex slouched in his chair. Alex was left alone after he had received his coffee. Two hours later Joe Byrne and the team stormed inside of the room. Byrne had a couple of familiar looking document with him. "Stop there questions!" He shouted. "Alex can't say anything until all of you have signed this document and have shut down al of the recording devices. " All of them grabbed a paper an waited while Dr. Reid flew through the contents. "It is safe." He said. "This is a document that gives them the right to put us in jail if we speak to anybody outside of this group about everything that has been told about Alex."After that everybody signed the papers. Joe waited patiently and started talking after everybody was done. "Alright, First of al Alex drop the accent I almost didn't recognize you on the phone." Alex smirked and spoke without his fake American accent. "Sorry Joe it turned into a habit." "You're British?" asked the man with the dark hair. Alex ignored him and Joe started speaking. "Alright lets first introduce everybody. Alex this is the behavior analasys team from the FBI. That man with the dark hair is Aaron Hotchner, the blond woman is Jeniffer Jarau, The other woman is Penelope Garcia, The man with the beard is David Rossi and I believe you have already met Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. Team I am Joe Byrne head of CIA and this is Alex Rider. One of the highest ranking international spy and also already retired. "Wait you are telling us he is a spy?" said agent Jarau. "Yes, agent Jarau. I've been on seven completed missions, have a 100% success raid and I've been trained by the SAS." Alex replied. "but I believe this is not the reason why I'm here. Although this does solve the weapon problem." "That's right, we need your statement about what happened that day in the barn." Said agent Hotchner. "I will give you that statement but my name has to stay out of it." Sighed Alex. After receiving a nod Alex recited what happened that day. "Alright Alex I believe that was everything. Thank you for cooperating and saving my life." Said Dr. Reid. "Don't worry about it, can I go home now?" ALex receive a positive reply and accepted a ride from Joe. The BAU team walked the to the entance when Alex phone rang.  
"Hello, Alex speaking." Alex heard a couple of sobs on the other side. "Alex, please help me, there are some strange men inside of the house. They are armed I've heard shots." Whispered Sabrina. The team and Joe started worrying when Alex face turned into his spy mode face. Completely blank with determined eyes. "Sabrina I want you to stay very quiet and find a secure hiding spot. I'm going to bet there as soon as possible. Put your phone on silent mode and keep it hidden!" Alex spoke with a business like voice. "Alright please hurry!" begged Sabrina. Alex started cursing in seven different languages. He drew his gun checked his ammo.  
"Joe, do you've got any agents with you?"  
"Yes, two why?"  
"My house is under attack, shots have been fired."  
Joe grabbed his phone and hit a speed dial. "Joe speaking get the car and prepare for action." After the short order he spoke to Alex " You can count on our back-up."  
"We also can help, you've saved one of us so we will help you." Spoke agent Hotchner.  
"Thanks, but do you know the risk, these are most likely not some robbers. They are trained men." Said Alex, he didn't want to refuse backup. He also didn't want men to go in unprepared.  
"Yes we know and we still want to help." Said agent Morgan. Alex looked around and received nods from all of the members of the team.

"Fine, this is the lay-out of the house. I want men covering the windows wile two teams enter the building by front- and backdoor. Sabrina probably hid in her room. Please call her name and say baguette. That is the safe word. She will know she can trust you. Everything clear? Got your gear?"  
The team and Joe gave a positive reply and they went to the garage. The team took their own cars while Alex and Joe entered one of the sleek CIA cars. They drove of to the house with lightning speed.


End file.
